Blood
by CreepyStalkerFangirl
Summary: She had to pull through. Soul wouldn't be able to go on without her. SoMa week prompt #5, Blood. Today's a long one, SoMa children! Review and make me happy pwease! (I don't own Soul Eater. But I want to, because then I could make SoMa canon)


**...Blood. How the f*** am I supposed write with this prompt? Another Kishin fight? Something about the term "Blood is thicker than water?" UUUUGH well I'll just start writing and see how this goes. So bear with me SoMa babies.**

* * *

**Day 5- blood**

It was everywhere. Covering the floor, spattered on the walls, staining their skin. But they were alive. That's all that mattered. This kishin had been particularly hard to take down, but Soul and Maka made it, just like they always did. Soul's injuries were minor, being a weapon it was harder for him to get injured in battle. Maka was a different story. She was unconscious and covered in cuts and bruises, and no doubt had a few broken bones. She needed immediate medical care or she might not make it. But the school was closed. It was almost midnight, no one would be there.

Soul hoisted his meister onto his back, walking in the direction of the apartment. He held her up by her knees, her arms wrapped around his neck limply and her forehead resting against his shoulder. _Hang in there, Maka. _He thought as he stepped into the warm apartment. He set Maka down on the couch gently, going into the kitchen to retrieve a wet rag and first-aid kit.

He came back to the living room and sat in front of the couch, deciding to start with Maka's arms. He gently wiped off the blood on Maka's skin. Whether it was the kishin's or her own he couldn't tell. He cleaned out the gashes to prevent infection, and pulled out the glass shards and splinters wedged into her flesh. He wrapped everything up in banndages and shook his head. She needed real medical attention. Right now. He could hear his partner's breathing becoming shallow. Panicked, Soul called up professor Stein.

"Who is this? It's one in the morning and I don't appreciate being woken up." A grumpy voice sounded on the other line.

"Stein! It's Soul. I need you to come to my apartment, _right now._" Soul explained. "Maka's not doing well after our assignment. I'm afraid she wont pull through."

There was a pause, and Soul grew increasingly worried. Surely Stein wouldn't refuse? He wouldn't let an academy student die, would he? "Stein?"

"Give me the address." Stein sighed.

Relieved, Soul recited his address. Several times, since he was talking too fast for Stein to understand him.

"I'll be over in five minutes." Stein said "Apply pressure to the wounds. The less she bleeds the better." He added then hung up.

Five minutes later, Stein wlked in with Marie without knocking. Not that Soul cared, he was just glad he was there.

"Why'd you bring Marie?" Soul asked.

"You sounded panicked on the phone. I thought she night be able to help." Stein explained, then looked over at Maka. "I'll need you two to wait somewhere."

Soul glanced at his meister, not sure if he trusted the psychotic doctor with her.

"Soul, I cant work with her with anyone else in here."

Reluctantly, Soul led Marie to the kitchen. "Do you want a drink?" He asked, pulling out a glass from the cupboard.

"No, thank you." Marie replied.

Soul shrugged and filled his glass with water, taking a sip then deciding he didn't want it and setting it on the counter.

"She'll be fine, Soul." Marie said as Soul started to pacing the kitchen. He stopped and looked at her, then resumed his pacing. "Soul, calm down. She'll be okay."

"But what if she isn't? As her weapon partner, it's my duty to protect her. If I couldn't do that, what can I do?" Soul asked, then slumped in a chair. "What if I lose her? I won't be able to live with myself if I let her die."

Marie looked at Soul in surprise. She had never noticed Soul's complete and utter devotion to Maka until now. He was really beating himself up over this. "Soul, this isn't your fault. Kishins are dangerous creatures, I'm surprised this hasn't happened before. She'll be okay, Stein will have her fixed up in no time."

Soul looked at the naive Death Scythe, tears brimming in his eyes. He blinked them back, determined not to cry. "He'd better." Was all he said. Soul looked down at his hands. They were stained in blood. He didn't know if it was Maka's, the Kishin's, or his. Either way, he'd had enough of it for the night. He stood and went to the sink to wash his hands, watching the red liquid swirl down the drain._ Don't leave me, Maka. _He thought, shutting off the tap.

Several hours later, Stein announced Soul could come in, but be careful. He wasted no time in going to his partner's side. His mouth gaped as he looked at Maka. Countless stitches were sewed her wounds shut all over her body, Her bruises made her almost unrecognizable. "Maka," Soul whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, idiot." A playful feminine voice replied. Maka was awake. "This isn't your fault."

Soul's knnes seemed to give out, so he sat on the couch next to his meister. "You're awake." _You're alive._

"Obviously." Maka replied.

"There shouldn't be any scars, except here." Stein said, indicating to her abdomen. "That was pretty bad."

Puzzled, Maka lifted her shirt up a fraction. a long cut, stitched up with hundreds of stitches, ran from the top left of her ribcage to the bottom right of her hip. "Huh," She said, "We match."

Soul looked up at Maka sadly. "This shouldn't have happened."

"Soul, It's fine. I'm alive. I'm okay." Maka said, then was enveloped into a hug by Soul.

"Don't do that to me ever again." He said, his forehead pressed against her neck.

"There will be more battles, Soul. More scars are going to show. But we'll both be fine, because we have each other." Maka replied.

* * *

**How'd I do? Review, precious fangirl children! Make me a happy SoMa shipper! (Also, I have virtual chocolate chip cookies :3)**


End file.
